It's About Time
by Madd Kougar
Summary: Max is acting strangly, although Fang doesn't notice anything wrong. What is going on here?
1. Who is Max?

**Prequel to_ Saving Max_.**

* * *

**Fang's POV**

"Fang... I want you." She was so damn beautiful, how could I resist her. Tall, leggy, blonde highlighted hair... everything a guy could ever want in a girl.

"I want you too, Max." I whispered huskily.

She smiled, brilliantly. Man, I loved that smile of hers. It turned me on to just look at her looking at me that way.

"Well then, come and get me..." She trailed off suggestively before turning and opening her wings. Before I could call after her she jumped into the sky and soared off.

"Oh darlin', I just might have to." I said with a smile before I to leapt out into the night sky.

"Max? Where are you?" I called five or so minutes later, when I was unable to find her.

"I'm down here!" She called back playfully.

Apparently she had landed without my notice. I smiled, finally realizing how far she was willing to go. Up until right now, tonight, Max had been refusing to make love with me. We were both sixteen...ish. And I thought it was about time. Max, on the other hand, wasn't so sure. I guess she changed her mind.

"What are you doing down here?" I asked as soon as I landed, looking around for her.

"Waiting for you..." Max whispered from behind me, coming forward to wrap her arms around me.

"Really?" I asked, spinning around and grabbing the back of her neck.

"Fang!" She cried, a slight twinge of fear creeping into her eyes, voice, and face.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to frighten you." I said, completely abashed.

The playfulness returned and Max whispered, "Noting you could ever do would frighten me." And she slowly, deliberately reached up to unzip my jeans.

"Are you sure?" I asked, hoping to God that she wouldn't back down now... because I didn't think I would be able to stop if she did.

"Yes." And with that one word we flew into a frenzied motion.

She ripped at my shirt and I tugged at her pants. Eventually, when we realized we were making no progress we stopped and stepped back.

Max reached out and pulled my rumpled shirt over my head. Gleefully, she ran her fingers up and down my bare torso. I moaned and reached out to her. Yanking her shirt open, I took pleasure in the sound of the fragile material ripping beneath my fingers.

"Max," I whispered as she slid my jeans off my hips and I kicked them off.

"You sure are a naughty boy..." She mumbled.

I looked down, realizing that I wasn't wearing any boxers. Now understanding what she meant, I grinned. "Maybe you should punish me." I whispered into her ear, biting down slightly.

Now it was my turn to slowly drag her jeans off only to come face to face with a rather frilly thong.

"Max! You said I was the naughty one." I said, pretending to be offended.

"Well then, maybe I'm the one who needs to be punished." She toyed as she guided my hands to her back to unhook her bra.

Max didn't have much in the breast department because she was so athletic, but what she did have was beautiful. "Beautiful." I murmured and kissed a path from her collarbone all the way down to her belly button.

"Fang!" She cried.

"Okay, okay." I said and laid her down on the ground, not before spreading out all of our discarded clothing first so that she would have something in between her and dusty desert floor.

"Now, Fang, now!" She screamed as I rose up and plunged downwards.

* * *

Max sobbed as she watched the man she loved made love to another.

Just because she looks like me. She thought hopelessly.

It was heartbreaking the differences in the two women's' personalities. Differences Fang either didn't notice... or just didn't care to notice.

"I can't believe this! I can't believe him! How could he do this? With her!" Max cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her big, brown eyes wide with disbelief and denial.

"Believe it, sweetheart... it's true." A man wearing a ski mask declared coldly as he and the real Max watched the fake Max get up and leave Fang, lying completely vulnerably on the ground in the middle of an Arizonian desert.

As the masked man spoke he moved to stand directly behind Max, placing his large hands upon her surprisingly delicate shoulders.

Max hung her head, not wanting to see Fang's sleeping reaction to "her" absence; it would have hurt too much to watch him reach for the girl he'd just been with.

The man in the mask had no such qualms and gazed on as the teenage boy reached for his_ love_.

"Such foolishness from one so smart." The man muttered, obviously disgusted.

After a moment he smiled slightly and shook his head, almost disappointedly. Hitting a button to make the small screen go black and moving around to stand in front of Max, the man reached out a hand to stroke Max's cheek. "Now my darling... I think it is our turn to have the same fun." He whispered as he began rubbing his cloth covered face against hers.

Max glanced up, and for the first time since her kidnapping six hours earlier, she showed fear for herself and not just her pack.

"No." She whispered; eyes widening further.

"Oh, yes." The man replied, brushing her silky locks of hair out of the way in order to see her beautiful, horrified face.

* * *

**To read more find the sequel,**_** Saving Max.** _


	2. Notes

**Sequel to this story has been published. **

**It's called _Saving Max_. **

**I had to bump the rating just in case so sorry about that.**

**Read and Review!**

* * *

**I want to apologize to an anonymous reviewer; I accidentally deleted a very helpful review while trying to delete another review- that doesn't even deserve the title of review because there was no feed back in it- for excessive cursing. Again, sorry. I really did appreciate the helpful feeback. **

**So if you noticed that your anonymous review was deleted a.) you need to get a life and watch your language. Or b.) repost it! **

**I'd really appreciate it. **

**Thanks! **


End file.
